A ZDaKr Valentines Day
by Terrible Terror Fan
Summary: (Summary Sucks) ZaDr! ZaKr! DaKr! ZDaKr! Threesome. Keef has a crush on both Zim and Dib and knows they are both unobtainable, or so he thought when he ends up overhearing something in the bathroom and Zim invites him over to the base for a threesome. This may be a three parter.


A ZDaKr Valentine's Day

Keef sighed, this was the one time of year his usual smile turned into a frown; he had come to know that nobody loved him. It was a sad fact that he had come to terms with years ago when he was a kid in middle school. He gave a sigh as he watched the boys gave their girlfriends roses and little candies, showing their love to them. He sighed and looked down as the girls kissed their boyfriends for thinking of them and giving them gifts. It was a depressing holiday for him, no one loved him, course he wasn't really into girls; Keef was gay. The red head wasn't afraid to admit it; he knew he was gay since he was younger, this was the reason he was always single.

There were no other gay guys, or so he thought; people preferred to be in the closet so they couldn't get beat up. He sighed and shook his head; he was really starting to get annoyed with people, bullies most of all. Torque was the main bully and he always ended up trying to beat him up almost all the time after school was over. He sat in his seat and put his head down, not wanting to be part of the jolly attitude that was swirling around. He closed his eyes and tried to tune everything out, the girl's laughter and all the smooching noises. He had to at least last the whole day so he didn't get in trouble for skipping and then he would hear an earful from his mom.

He tried to concentrate on something else, maybe the two objects of his affection were yelling at each other today. A small smile graced his lips as he thought of the Irken and the scythe haired teenager known as Dib. God, they were both beautiful and hot in every way; Zim and Dib had so much confidence it wasn't funny. One look at them and he felt himself blush; he couldn't bring himself to look up from the table to glance at them. Zim was probably smirking and thinking up some super plan to take over the world while Dib tried to stop him. 'Maybe just one glance, that shouldn't…no, why am I thinking about this…' He was thinking about things he couldn't have.

The redhead closed his eyes as he tried to occupy himself but all he could think about right now was that alien. The way he screamed things at Dib when he accused him of being an alien, and here to take over Earth. Keef wondered if not for the first time how loud Zim would scream as he was fucked into the bed sheets. The thought made him blush as he felt a tent rise in his pants; it was a bad idea to turn his thoughts to the Irken. He bit his lip as he tried to think of things that made him sad so he didn't have the problem anymore. Dammit, why did Zim have to be so attractive anyway; it just wasn't fair to Keef; the whole thing wasn't.

Soon the teacher entered the classroom, Miss Bitters was more or less the substitute teacher now a days. She had finally retired a few years ago but decided that she would do some substituting on the side recently. She was probably bored since she could no longer spread the doom along like she had done while teaching. She was still a little scary and she still yelled at people, especially Zim and Dib; even if they didn't make sound. It was probably because they had been such trouble makers back when she used to be a teacher. Keef's mind began to wander around; he wondered if Bitters had ever been in love or if she had ever had a broken heart.

Keef didn't know why he was suddenly thinking about this but the thought of Bitters actually having said emotion was weird. He had never really seen her act like she actually loved anything, or anyone for that matter. Well, except teaching; she had to love it if she was coming back for substituting jobs or something. He sighed and shook his head as he tried to turn his attention to something else aside from his two obsessions. He looked around as Bitters spouted something about doom and other such things that she usually did. The red head looked over at Melvin; his one and only friend, the other knew of his little obsession with Zim and Dib.

"How are you doing today, Keef?" Melvin asked as he looked over at the red head.

Keef smiled. "I'm alright…as much as I hate Valentine's Day…" He sighed.

Melvin nodded and glanced over at Zim and Dib who were giving small glares at each other, wondering which would yell first. It had become sort of a bet between the two over which one would yell and disrupt class first. Melvin always picked Zim since he was known for yelling in class almost all the time; he found it funny. Everyone had become accustomed to their yelling over the years and paid little mind to it, with the exception of teachers. The teachers always sent them to the principal but after half of year of listening they gave up. No matter how many times you sent them to the principal they just continued to yell and carry on.

"I think Dib will crack today." Melvin stated, surprising Keef for a second; he chuckled a little and looked at Dib and Zim. "What makes you say that Melvin, don't you usually say Zim?" He asked, curious as to the reason. Melvin shrugged and looked at Keef with a smile. "Changing it up," He said. "I'm entitled to do that you know." Keef nodded and rolled his eyes with a small nod as he looked over at the two again for a moment. He studied their body language, staring at their faces to see which one would eventually start yelling. Keef sighed and put his head down; deciding to take a nap since nothing interesting was happening at the moment.

An hour later the bell rang and the students stood to go to lunch; Keef followed Melvin and stretched a bit as he walked. "So…who broke first?" He asked tiredly as he watched Dib and Zim walk to the lunchroom. They looked like they were racing each other to see who got to the lunchroom first or something like that. It was amusing to see since Zim couldn't eat human food or his skin would burn or the human food was poisonous. "Zim, he just pointed at Dib and yelled 'Lies' like he always does and then Dib called him an alien." Keef chuckled a little and sighed as he reached the lunchroom and went into the line, thankful he didn't have to wait long.

Once he got his food Keef sat down at his usual table and sighed he looked around the room, eating his lunch. He glanced at Dib's and Zim's usual tables to see that both of them were nowhere to be seen, huh…weird. He shrugged and took a bite of the pizza he got and smiled; he loved pizza, it was the best food ever. He took a sip of his milk before getting up from the table and heading toward the bathroom to take care business. He opened the door and went to one of the stalls and silently closed the door before hearing a moan. He stopped what he was doing and blushed as he listened to what he was hearing; wondering who was making noise.

"Oh god~" A voice moaned.

Keef's eyes widened at the voice; there was no mistaking that it belonged to Dib but who the hell was with him anyway? Why did he have to come in here now of all times and listen to Dib have sex…or maybe not. "A-ah f-faster Zim~" Dib moaned causing Keef to blush deeper as he stayed quiet so he wouldn't get caught. He hadn't expected them to actually be together; maybe the fighting was just a cover or something and….and. Keef couldn't think; his brain was fried at the moment, the two supposed enemies who liked…were fucking. In the bathroom of all places, this just wasn't Keef's day at all; was the world conspiring against him?

He looked down to see he had his problem again; it didn't help that he was hearing Dib moan as Zim did whatever to him. God his pants were so tight it wasn't even funny but he was afraid to even do anything. There would be a chance he would let his presence be known and then they would both be very pissed with him. 'Ok Keef, maybe you could quickly make your way to the other side of the lunchroom with another bathroom.' He just had to sneak past all those people who would probably stare at his problem and laugh. He blushed and sat on the toilet quietly and tried to tune both boys out as they did whatever hell they were doing.

Keef covered his ears and sighed quietly as he tried to concentrate on other things and it was working till Dib screamed out. He looked down at his bulge which was throbbing really badly, wanting his attention right now. He took hold of it and put his other hand over his mouth, stroking it a little and struggled to hold the moans. He was in quite a spot as he took a few breaths and tried to be quiet so he wouldn't be caught by them. Keef closed his eyes as he stroked himself slowly so he wouldn't be too loud and wouldn't be caught. His ears weren't picking up any noise meaning that the two boys must have left but he was still afraid to make noise.

Meanwhile in the stall mainly for wheel chairs Zim and Dib were slowly coming off their sex high, Zim's disguise off. His antenna perked as he was picking up a noise in a few stalls away and listened to the noise. He looked at Dib and put his mouth to the human's ear so he could whisper and the other person couldn't hear. "I don't think we're alone Diblet…" He whispered and got his pants on before going onto the bathroom floor. He tried to ignore the fact that there could be germs and looked to see that there was another person. Dib got his pants on and watched the Irken. "Who do you think it is?" He whispered so only Zim could hear him.

Zim shrugged as he slowly stood up, his PAK legs extending and he got on top of the stalls, his PAK legs taking him closer. Once he got to the stall the other human was in he looked in and his eyes widened as he saw Keef. The human was touching himself in a pleasurable way like he had caught Dib doing just months ago before. He went back to Dib and stood beside him, a purple blush on his face as he dusted himself off a bit. "Well?" Dib asked quietly as Zim looked at him. "Keef, he's doing that touchy thing." The Irken said, blushing again. Dib blushed, knowing what Zim meant and zipped his pants up a bit. "Well uh…" He didn't know what to say about that.

A smirk graced Zim's face as he went back up on top of the stalls and slowly lowered himself in Keef's stall quietly. He stared at the human as he stroked his meat stick and moaned into his hand as quiet as he could. "You should really learn to be quiet when you're trying to take care of your little problem Keef." Zim smirked. The red head jumped and blushed as he looked up at Zim with a hint of embarrassment in his face. "I…uhm…" He didn't know what he was going to say to the Irken after being caught while masturbating. Zim rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes! You were turned on by Dib and I's love making, Zim believes this is natural." He looked at him.

"I…what," Keef stared at the Irken with a hint of confusion as the Irken threw his head back and laughed. He could hear the other stall opening and footsteps nearing the stall he and Zim were currently in right now. The Irken unlocked the door for Dib when he knocked and Keef blushed more as he tried to cover himself. God, this was a very embarrassing situation that he was in; he wished he was invisible about now. "You are speechless with embarrassment, just like when I walked in on Dib." He said; that smirk back on his face. "Don't embarrass him further Zim." Dib sighed from behind the door, leaning against the stall as he looked at his hand.

Zim rolled his eyes at what Dib had said. "I was merely saying Diblet; that it is natural for Keef to be turned on by how dominant Zim is."

Keef shook his head and stood up, pulling his pants up. "I uh…can I please pass?" He asked, erection forgotten. Argument instantly forgotten Zim stared back at Keef and glared at him. "No, Zim has been thinking! Humans are interested in threesomes yes?" He asked, causing Dib to choke on the air he was breathing in. "Threesome, are you serious?" Dib asked, wanting the Irken to open the door so he could speak with him. Keef blushed madly, not wanting to be a part of his conversation any more than he was and how turned on he was. Zim laughed, hands on his hips as he stared at Keef. "Oh but Dib, the secrets you do not know of Keef."

His eyes widened at this, did Zim know he had dreams about both of them, that he had a crush on them both? Just what did the Irken know that he wasn't sharing; Keef's heart was beating rapidly as he looked at Zim. "What are you talking about, I have no secrets." He said, staring at the Irken as if he had gone insane. "Oh but don't you, I've seen how you stare at Dib and I with this look of jealousy and lust." Zim smirked. Had Zim been staring at him while he wasn't looking, had he been following him; spying on him as he…stop thinking. Zim chuckled softly and opened the door and continued to smirk at Keef as he left the stall.

"Come to the base after school, we will be waiting." He said as he exited the bathroom, Dib following behind him. Keef stared at the door where Zim had previously been, had he just been invited to the base for some threesome?


End file.
